Gezora
Gezora is a giant squid character in the movie "Space Amoeba." Height: 30 meters (98 ft) Weight: 20,000 tons Powers/Weapons: Tentacles, ice mist, icy blood, able to discharge a stream of ink Weakness: Fire, Supersonic waves Classification: Space Kaiju/Mutation First Appearance: Space Amoeba (English title: Yog, The Monster from Space) (1970) Other Appearances: Godzilla: Final Wars (stock footage) Series: Showa period http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gezora&action=edit&section=1 editHistory The body of the cuttlefish Gezora was taken over by an invading alien intelligence, known only as Yog. The alien force within the squid monster caused him to grow to gigantic size and then sent Gezora to attack the natives of the island where Yog’s spacecraft crashed. The giant squid terrorized the island for some time, but was finally driven away when the islanders and Japanese who came there fought back against Gezora with the monster’s weakness, fire. Severely injured by the attack, Gezora retreated into the ocean and sank beneath the waves. The Yog entity, realizing this body was dying, abandoned Gezora before seeking out a new host body. This didn’t take long, for soon Yog found a lobster and mutated it into the monster Ganime, directing the giant lobster back to Selga Island to destroy the humans that had defeated him, but Ganime was quickly destroyed when it was lured into a pit lined with explosives. However, once again the Yog entity was not harmed and it split to possess three creatures, a Japanese industrial spy on the island, a tortoise, and another lobster. The lobster transformed into another Ganime while the tortoise turned into Kameba, both monster being directed to attack the islanders once again. All looked lost for the islanders for a while, but the industrial spy was actually able to throw off the possession of Yog and released the island's bats, their high-pitched sonic squeaks hurting Yog and forcing Kameba and Ganime back. The bats sonic squeaks also interrupted Yog’s control over the monsters and Ganime and Kameba attacked one another. The battle soon moved to the island's volcano, where Ganime was able to throw Kameba in, but not before the giant tortoise succeeded in biting into Ganime, dragging him into the volcano as well. The heat of the molten lava killing both monsters and the Yog entity as well, ending its reign of terror forever. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gezora&action=edit&section=2 editSpace Amoeba Space Amoeba is the last non-Godzilla film to be directed by Ishiro Hondo and scored by Akira Ifukube. Shot on location in Guam, the film uses many of the actors featured in 'Destroy All Monsters.' Covering a multitude of token roles are Akira Kubo, Atsuko Takahashi, Yukiko Kobayashi, Kenji Sahara, and Yoshio Tsuchiya. Alien spore creatures hitch a ride on an unmanned space probe and head for Earth. Crash landing on an inhabited island, the parasitic life forms take over and enlarge three local creatures, a cuttlefish (Gezora), a stone crab (Ganimes) and a snapping turtle (Kamoebas, who also made a brief appearance in Godzilla Tokyo SOS). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gezora&action=edit&section=3 editGodzilla: Monster of Monsters The 1988 NES action game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters featured Gezora as an enemy, although the character had never appeared in a Godzilla film at the time the game was created.